


Myrtul 14

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: As the party makes its way back to civilization from the Cloud Peaks, Rasaad tries to come to terms with his confrontation with Gamaz at the Dark Moon temple.(Set before the first post-quest conversation between Charname and Rasaad.)
Relationships: Charname/Rasaad yn Bashir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Myrtul 14

The day dawned fine and clear, and the weather held as they journeyed through the wilderness to Nashkel. None wore a cloak once the sun rose and burned off the morning’s chill, and it felt, for the first time, like spring. They took the day’s march at an easy pace, enjoying the ease of their descent after the thin air of the mountains. 

She called a halt early, and they made camp for the evening in a small glade nestled in the foothills, already carpeted with soft spring grass. A small stream flowed nearby, close enough to ease the tasks of bathing and cooking, but not so close they need worry that a flash flood of spring melt might take them unawares. Birds sang unseen in the boughs of oaks and beech newly in bud. The wind brought the fragrance of pines from the heights.

Kivan brought down one of the small red tailed deer that roamed the region, and they ate well that evening. The party lingered at the campfire after the meal was done, mending gear, sharpening weapons, Khalid and Jaheira bickering companionably. It was agreed that Minsc would take the first watch.

Rasaad rose to lay out his bedroll in one of the tents, then drifted without meaning to away from the camp to a granite outcropping some distance away within the trees. He sat and gazed out across the tumble of the water in the stream, at the sunlight slanting through the pine boughs and the purple outline of the Cloud Peaks against the horizon, and tried to clear his mind. 

Dusk fell, and twilight leeched the greens and browns of the forest to grey. The chatter of birds gave way to the hum of night insects. Gamaz, he thought, had become an acolyte of Shar, was dead by his hand. Aside from that, the world was much the same as it had always been. It seemed incredible that this should be so, and yet it was.

He heard the soft sound of her footfalls on the carpet of last years’ leaves some moments before she emerged from the trees. She walked to his side and sat down beside him, gazing quietly out into the darkening forest. After a time, she put a hand on his shoulder. Neither spoke. In this fashion, they watched the dark thicken as the evening’s first stars began to show in the sky. When at last the moon and the shards appeared above the tree line, she rose and made her way back to the camp and the rest of the party. After a moment, he stood and followed.


End file.
